Take a Bow (1)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Fiona is out with Anya and Holly J. and she runs into Charlie, who invites her to her art show. Holly J and Anya turn out to have dates for prom, leaving Fiona alone. Fiona meets Eli at his locker and asks him to prom, which he turns down as he is a server. Eli encourages her to ask Charlie to go with her. Fiona meets Charlie at her art studio and startles her. They discuss their breakup, and Fiona offers to take care of Mr.Tuxedo-Pants. In return, Charlie says she'll go to prom with Fiona. Holly J meets Fiona at her house, as Fiona cleans (her mom is coming the next day) she tells her she is going to prom with Charlie. Fiona reassures Holly J that everything is okay. At Charlie's art show, Charlie shows Fiona the portrait she did of her. Charlie goes to seal a deal and Fiona decides to buy the painting. Charlie introduces Fiona to her girlfriend Meredith, to Fiona's shock and disappointment. Fiona takes a drink. Holly J calls Fiona. She lets the cat leave, and drinks some more. Sub Plot Anya shows Riley the acceptance to the army. Riley warns her about the hard work she must do. Anya attempts to train and Owen walks in. She asks him to help her, which he declines (as he doesn't help cokeheads). He eventually accepts after she says she made it into the military. Owen trains Anya hard, and she gradually gets better. Owen congratulates Anya and she apologizes for her coke use. He compliments her and they tell each other that they will miss the other. When Owen attempts to kiss Anya, she runs off saying she has something to show him. She comes back in her training uniform, saying its the first time she felt like she deserved to put it on. They get back together, even though she's leaving the day after prom. Third Plot Katie and Marisol talk about Drew not accepting their friendship. Drew walks up on them and Katie asks him out for prom. Marisol tells Katie that after prom, Drew will likely try to have sex with her. Marisol tells her to tell Drew she is a virgin and not ready to give that up. Katie tells Drew to get tested, and he is happy because she took charge. Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song Take a Bow by Rihanna. *This episode marks the first time Fiona has drank alcohol in three months. *Owen and Anya get back together. *Fiona gets and lets go of Mr. Tuxedo-Pants . (Charlie's cat) *It is revealed that Charlie has a new girlfriend: Meredith *When Katie tells Drew to get tested for STI's and STD's she mentions chlamydia and gonorrhea, which were two STI's of former Degrassi characters Darcy and Emma respectively. *Fiona asks Eli to the prom, but he said he couldn't because he is helping out the school. *The website that Fiona mentioned, lesbianpromdate.com, will redirect you to MuchMusic's website. |-| Quotes= Quotes *Eli (to Fiona): "Why so glum, chum?" *Katie: "What's your favorite movie?" Drew: "Fast and the Furious... 5." Katie: "Favorite book?" Drew: "....Pass." Katie: "Favorite food?" Drew: "Hot dogs.....no. Pizza." Katie: "Have you been checked for STIs?" Drew: "Huh?" Katie: " You know, STIs. Chlamydia, gonorrhea?" Drew: "Yeah I know what STIs are. Wait.... are you telling me you wanna have sex?" Katie: "Yeah. Maybe someday." *Marisol (to Katie): "OMG you are gonna lose your virginity!!" *Holly J: "No, No one's gonna be a wheel." *Holly J: "Good Lord is that her cat?" *Anya (to Owen): "I couldn't leave without you hating me." Owen: "I could never hate you." *Eli (to Fiona): " Come on there has to be someone you wanna go to prom with. Someone who's not just a friend." Fiona: "Yeah. There is someone." Eli: "A certain scooter riding girl. Name rhymes with Gnarly?" *Eli: "Is there anything I could do to cheer you up?" Fiona: "Be my date to prom?" Eli: "*laughs* Didn't think I was your type." Fiona: "All my friends are going with friend dates this year. You're the only friend I have left at Degrassi." Eli: "Well, friend, I'd love to but I've already weaseled my way in." Fiona: "You got a date?" Eli: "Well not exactly. Adam volunteered us to be servers." |-| Gallery= Gallery degrassi-take-a-bow-pt1h-full-v46.jpg Tumblr lqq0cw5eum1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq08i3WNn1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq07dfmyH1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq05yFZk41qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq04vKhEA1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq02zIZjU1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq01nqCdd1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq00eiI0c1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqpzz3OZYo1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqpzxvYXZo1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqpzsp7EaX1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqpzqrJlRk1qct0ifo1 r1 500.jpg degrassi-1126-eli-fiona-625x353.jpg Picture3.jpg Fionaroll.jpg Tuxedopantsfiona2.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.52.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.52.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.52.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.54.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.55.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.56.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.02.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.03.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.04.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.06.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.07.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.08.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.08.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.09.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.11.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.14.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.14.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.14.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.15.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.15.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.16.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.19.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.21.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.22.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.22.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.25.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.26.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.32.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.34.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.34.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.34.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.42.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.43.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.47.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.50.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.51.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.53.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.57.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.58.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.58.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.12.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.13.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.14.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.16.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.17.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.17.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.18.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.18.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.21.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.22.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.23.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.23.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.32.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.32.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.33.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.33.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.34.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.35.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.36.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.38.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.39.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.39.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.42.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.42.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.45.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.45.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.46.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.47.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.51.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.52.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.52.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.53.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.53.35 PM.png |-| Links= Links *Watch Take A Bow (1) *Download Take a Bow (1) Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Drinking Category:Episodes Category:Relationship Issues Category:Military